Identidade Perdida
by Haku-BlackRose
Summary: Era sempre assim... Toda vez que Laira subia ao décimo terceiro templo ela sabia, era mais uma mentira e mais uma vez cederia ao Grande Mestre.


-Saint Seiya não pertence a mim e sim ao Kurumada. Se pertencesse ... Athena seria uma deusa de verdade (y)

-Laira Alethea, Amazona de Apus, é minha e só minha até o ultimo fio de cabelo XD

-A fic se passa na época da Saga das 12 casas. Mas até agora num dá pra saber se era uma segunda personalidade do Saga ou ele tava possuído, então deixei no ar assim como o anime.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_**Identidade Perdida**_*****

"_Mais uma vez, sé essa vez_...", pensava enquanto subia as escadarias para o décimo terceiro templo para, novamente, ver o Grande Mestre.

Eu havia decidido me afastar de qualquer jeito do Santuário, mas sempre que tentava algo me impedia de fazer o que queria e não era medo ou uma ordem. Eu o amava. Sim, eu o amava muito antes dele descobrir meu rosto detrás da máscara de prata, muito antes de compartilhar sua cama. Eu amava aquele homem que raramente era um anjo e sim agia como um demônio sanguinário. Por isso, muitas vezes eu voltava e subia as escadarias para vê-lo quando assim desejasse.

Esperei pacientemente que minha presença fosse anunciada para o Grande Mestre, para então a grande porta a minha frente ser aberta quase silenciosamente. Respirei fundo me aproximando e me ajoelhando aos seus pés em sinal de respeito.

-O que deseja, Grande Mestre? – Perguntei olhando para o chão. Não queria encará-lo, pois sabia que cederia aos seus desejos. Fiz com que minha voz saísse tão inexpressiva quanto à máscara que usava.

-Fiquei sabendo de sua tentativa de fuga – Respondeu. Podia sentir seus olhos em cima de mim – Não poderei protegê-la eternamente.

Eu o encarei.

-Agradeço, mas não preciso de proteção e sim proteger os outros Mestre. – Respondi ríspida – Coisa que ultimamente não andei fazendo, muito pelo contrario, estive fora por ordem sua para impedir rebeldes e mata-los se necessário. Será que é isso mesmo que Athena quer, senhor? Eu não estou indo contra suas ordens como o senhor pode ver, mas não aguento matar os outros de forma desnecessária que é o que está acontecendo aqui. Eu não quero subir de posição por medo...

Eu não havia treinado a minha vida toda por aquilo... Não para matar aqueles que deveriam ser meus companheiros. Eu poderia não conhecê-los, mas eu podia ver em cada olhar daqueles que enfrentei e matei que eles não estavam traindo. Quem era o certo naquela historia com certeza não era o homem a minha frente.

-Parece que se esqueceu de que eles estão contra Athena, Apus.

"Conversa fiada", quis dizer, mas ao invés disso permaneci quieta, com as palavras em minha garganta e abaixando a minha cabeça.

-Não se sinta culpada – Ele levantou e aproximando-se de mim. – Eram rebeldes que estavam levantando suas mãos contra a Deusa. Você fez o necessário.

Ele retirou minha máscara revelando meus olhos marejados e tocou meu rosto.

-Saga, por favor... Chega disso, não importa o que eles acham sobre o Santuário... Eu só não quero que as coisas piorem. - Segurei em sua manga deixando as lágrimas rolarem pela minha face.

-Você não confia em mim? – Levantou-se furioso – Por acaso não sente o que eu sinto quando olha para esses traidores? A Deusa está me dando uma direção e é isto que eu estou seguindo, não vê? Sou apenas um intermediário entre ela e esse mundo corrompido...

Mentira, eu sabia que era mentira. Eu havia visto o verdadeiro Saga poucas vezes e podia falar as inúmeras diferenças do que estava em minha frente. Eu não sabia como aquilo havia acontecido, mas imaginava que se o seguisse ele poderia voltar ao normal... Um sonho talvez.

-Desculpe – Falei levantando e ainda o olhando. Eu queria ver os olhos azuis me pedindo desculpas pelo que estava me fazendo passar.

Aquele era o Saga que eu amava e nada mudaria isso. Sim, eu preferia acreditar no momento, em uma doce mentira do que acreditar em uma terrível verdade. Alethea já não fazia mais parte de mim.

* * *

><p>Yaayyy primeira fic que na verdade foi um teste!<p>

Só uma observação: Alethea além de ser o sobrenome da minha OC é a personificação da Verdade na Grécia ^^


End file.
